


A Brilliant Awful Idea

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Coming Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Draco and Potter have come a long way. Once they were in rival bands, now they're working together in one band. But this idea of faking a relationship to boost sales in the wake of Potter coming out? Is the worst.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 127
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	A Brilliant Awful Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramblingandpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/gifts).

> This was written for a 3 sentence prompt of band AU and fake relationship. Spoiler alert: it's more than 3 sentences. Also, Hermione's a bit of a git in some ways (she's just managing like managers do).
> 
> ETA: This fic is a standalone piece and no sequels or extensions are planned.

“This is a terrible idea.” That’s putting it mildly. It’s a truly horrid, intensely awful idea. Draco has no idea how Potter doesn’t see it.

“I think it’s brilliant,” Weasley enthuses.

Oh right, that’s why Potter doesn’t see it. He’s always been willing to do whatever his best mates want, and this is the brainchild of the Weasley/Granger union. Somehow.

Granger budges in close, shoving paper into Draco’s hands. “I’ve run numerous scenarios based on our options,” she says quickly.

Our options. As if it has anything to do with her and Weasley. No, this is entirely about Draco and Potter. The other two just ride along on Potter’s coattails as his managers.

Granger continues, bulling through as if Draco isn’t having an emotional crisis over the situation. “In every case, this provides the best outcome. The public ships you two so intensely that if Harry comes out and you two aren’t together, it could be detrimental to your future success.”

“Ships us,” Draco says drily. It’s better than stating aloud that he doesn’t give a flying fuck about the future income for his band if it relies on this plan.

The non-question sets Granger off on a long explanation of the derivation of the word ‘ship’ from ‘relationship,’ and how it applies to the fanbase of Draconic Phoenix. “And ever since the two of you moved past your animosity in opposing acts and joined forces in a single band,” she says, “there has been no more popular ship in all of bandom. If you satisfy your fans—”

“Do you really want to do this, Potter?” Draco cuts Granger off, watching closely as Potter’s head comes up and he blinks owlishly behind the lenses of his glasses.

“On one condition,” Potter says slowly. “We donate all proceeds from this performance to LGBTQ shelters and programs, especially those for youths who’ve come out and need support they’re not getting from their families. And we also donate a significant portion of the proceeds from the new album to the same.”

Granger has her notebook raised, pen poised to take a note. “What?”

“You heard me,” Potter says. His gaze meets Draco’s, steady and calm. “I read your research, Hermione. We do this, we get more popular, we make more money, right? I want that money to go help queer kids who need it.” He pauses to let the words sink in. “You in, Malfoy?”

Fuck. Just when he thinks his crush on Potter couldn’t possibly get any worse, the man does this.

“I’m in,” Draco says.

Potter offers a lazy grin. “Then we’re good. I’ll come out publicly on stage tonight. We say we’re together. We kiss on stage and give the fanbase what they want, and more importantly, we’ll be seen as the kind of healthy queer relationship that I wish I’d been able to see when I was growing up. Might not have stayed in the closet so long if I had. And the profit goes to the people who need it a lot more than we do.” He pushes out of his chair; Draco can’t help but look at how he’s dressed tonight: thin t-shirt, jeans that cling to his arse. “Let’s do this,” Potter says.

Draco follows, knowing that after this, there are only the crowds, the performance, and kissing Potter.

He’s about to kiss the man he’s been dreaming about kissing for what feels like forever.

It’s going to be brilliant.

And it’s still a truly awful idea.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me (mostly silent) on Tumblr as [tryslora](http://tryslora.tumblr.com) and on Pillowfort as [tryslora](https://www.pillowfort.io/tryslora). I also write original fiction! If you like my fic, you might like my original twice-weekly series [Welcome to PHU](http://welcometophu.tumblr.com) (also mirroring on Pillowfort at [Welcome to PHU](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/WelcomeToPHU)).


End file.
